doubledragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Linda
is a fictional character from the Double Dragon video game series. She is an iconic female member of the Black Warriors street gang. Her trademark weapon is the whip. Appearances ''Double Dragon A female thug. Her weapon of choice is the whip. If you manage to attack and disarm her weapon she can still be dangerous since she can still fight without her weapon using strong punches capable of knocking the enemy down. If not careful, she can punch you and manage to retrieve her weapon while you're stunned if the weapon is close. Double Dragon II: The Revenge The sole female member of the Black Warriors is back and looking more like a punk than a lady from before. She can now jump (which allows her to escape from conveyor belts) and has a tricky elbow smash. Her main weapon is a flail, but she also uses knives and hand grenades. Battletoads/Double Dragon Linda appears as a recurring enemy type in Level 3. The Linda in this game is permanently armed with a whip, meaning that the player cannot disarm her and arm themself with her weapon. She is given the full name "Linda Lash" in the manual, which was also used in the later live-action film. Double Dragon'' (film) Linda works for Koga Shuko. Her full name is Linda Lash, although she is often called "Lash" for short. ''Double Dragon Advance A female member of the Shadow Warriors who specializes in whip attacks, but sometimes carries knives too. Even though she is the weakest member of the Shadow Warriors, Linda is not to be underestimated, especially when she has her whip or knives. Double Dragon'' (mobile) Oddly enough, in this mobile remake of the first game, Linda's sprite looks very muscular and male-like, and her clothes, which are a variant of her classic purple leotard, appear to have been modified to fit that of a male gym instructor. According to her description in this game, she is Williams' wife. Cindy, another female thug, plays the role of Linda's mohawked, face painted and blue suit wearing variant from Double Dragon II. They often come armed with Linda's trademark weapon: the whip. ''Double Dragon Neon The "Sadistic Seductress" Linda is a common enemy that attacks either with her whip or grenades. Her kicks have good reach, are fairly strong, and can knock players out of the air easily. Her attacks include a back spin kick which she often performs before the player actually reaches her, anticipating their moves, or a rising kick which she usually performs when being attacked from the air. When fighting Linda, it's best to stay on the ground, dodge her attacks and counterattack while gleaming. Special care must be taken when she is armed with her whip, as she will attack with it from afar and the whip's motion will cover both her frontal and rearguard, in addition to potentially hitting fallen foes a second time that had been knocked down by the first hit. Double Dragon II: Wander of the Dragons In this game, Linda fashions a short jacket, miniskirt and long boots all clad over sexy lingerie, although still retaining a similar design to her ''Double Dragon Neon's incarnation, with the policewoman cap and apocryphal police badges. Her iconic whip is nowhere to be found, though, and she is instead often seen wielding other types of generic weapons, such as 2×4s. Gallery Artworks and portraits Artlinda.gif|'Lindas artwork from the ''Double Dragon Famicom manual Chardd2neslindamug.gif|'Lindas portrait from the ''Double Dragon II Famicom manual Linda - 10.jpg|'Linda Lashs artwork from the ''Battletoads/Double Dragon manual Lash.png|Kristina Wagner as Linda Lash in the 1994 Double Dragon live-action film Linda - 03.png|'Linda' from Double Dragon Neon Linda - 05.png|Concept art of Linda for Double Dragon Neon Linda - 06.png|Concept art of Linda for Double Dragon Neon Wanderofthedragon.jpeg|Concept art of Linda for Double Dragon II: Wander of the Dragons Sprites Linda - 07.png|''Double Dragon'' (arcade) Linda - 08.png|''Double Dragon'' (NES) Linda - 09.png|'Linda' in the "Mode B" versus game in Double Dragon (NES) Chardd2arclinda.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (arcade) Charlindadd2.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (NES) Chardd2pcelinda.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (PC Engine) LindaLashSpriteNES.png|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' (NES) LindaLashSpriteSNES.png|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' (SNES) LindaLashSpriteMD.png|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' (Genesis) Linda - 04.png|In-game model from Double Dragon Neon Trivia *Linda was one of the first female characters in video game history who was not limited to the boundaries of culture, genre or thematic condition; playing an equal role as men within the Black Warriors' ranks. *According to her profile in the mobile version of Double Dragon, Linda is Williams' wife. *Linda is likely named after Linda Lee Cadwell, widow of legendary martial artist and action films actor Bruce Lee, who was a major influence in the creation of the Double Dragon series. References Category:Black Dragon Clan Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Battletoads/Double Dragon enemies Category:Double Dragon enemies Category:Double Dragon II enemies Category:Double Dragon IV enemies Category:Double Dragon Advance enemies Category:Double Dragon Neon enemies Category:Double Dragon (film) characters Category:Double Dragon (mobile) enemies Category:Wander of the Dragons enemies